


Работа кипит

by S_Mayakovskaya



Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал G-PG13 [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Digital Art, Diptych, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Modern, Modern AU, Office, Office AU, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Mayakovskaya/pseuds/S_Mayakovskaya
Summary: Иллюстрация текстов серииAlternative solutionsbytaka_bvРазмер: 2140*2535 px, 1691*1784 px; вес: 2 Мб, 1.45 Мб.Превью: 600*711 px, 600*633 px, 780 КБ, 822 КБ.
Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал G-PG13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846282
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|03: визуал G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Работа кипит

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jUKxL5.png)

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jUKwdC.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_visual_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
